se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones España-Finlandia/España
Monarcas españoles con mandatarios finlandeses Juan Carlos I= Juan Carlos I de España Juan Carlos I - Urho Kekkonen.jpg| Los Reyes de España junto al Presidente de Finlandia, Urho Kekkonen. Archivo Gráfico de la Memoria de España Mauno Koivisto - Sin imagen.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos ofreció ayer una recepcion y un almuerzo al presidente de Finlandia, Mauno Koivisto, quien, en compañía de su esposa, pasó por Madrid en viaje privado hacia Canarias, donde pasará una semana de vacaciones. El País, 24 de enero de 1984 Primeros ministros españoles con mandatarios finlandeses Pedro Sánchez= Pedro Sánchez Juha Sipilä - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Pedro Sánchez, saluda al primer ministro de Finlandia, Juha Sipilä, a su llegada a La Moncloa. Pool Moncloa/Fernando Calvo |-| Mariano Rajoy= Mariano Rajoy Jyrki Katainen - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, recibe al primer ministro finlandés, Jyrki Katainen. - E. Naranjo Alexander Stubb - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| From left to right: Mr Alexander STUBB, Finnish Prime Minister; Mr Mariano RAJOY BREY, Spanish Prime Minister. Photo: 'The European Union' Juha Sipilä - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno en funciones, Mariano Rajoy, conversa con el primer ministro de Finlandia, Juha Sipila, antes de la primera sesión de trabajo del Consejo Europeo. Foto: La Moncloa |-| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero= José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President of Kazakhstan Nursultan Nazarbayev, Dmitry Medvedev, Spanish Prime Minister Jose Luis Rodriguez Zapatero, and Finnish President Tarja Halonen after the closing session of St Petersburg International Economic Forum. kremlin.ru José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Rueda de prensa de José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y Matti Vanhanen. | AP Mari Kiviniemi - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Prime Minister Jose Luis Zapatero (C) greets Finnish Prime Minister Mari Kiviniemi (R) prior to a working session of an European Council summit on September 16, 2010 in Brussels. Europe heads for a fireball summit with France furious over attacks on its expulsion of Roma Gypsies and trouble brewing over how to prevent a repeat of the Greek debt crisis. Getty |-| José María Aznar= José María Aznar Martti Ahtisaari - Sin imagen.jpg| Conferencia de prensa conjunta de José María Aznar y del Presidente de la República de Finlandia Martti Ahtisaari durante su visita oficial a España. jmaznar.es José María Aznar - Tarja Halonen.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, José María Aznar, es recibido por la presidenta de Finlandia Tarja Halonen. EFE Paavo Lipponen - Sin imagen.jpg| El primer ministro de Finlandia, Paavo Lipponen, y el presidente del Gobierno, José María Aznar, acordaron ayer, en el palacio de La Moncloa, potenciar el diálogo norte-sur en el seno de la UE. 13 ENE 1998. El País |-| Felipe González= Felipe González Mauno Koivisto - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Felipe González, regresó anoche del viaje que ha realizado a Dinamarca y Finlandia, su primera visita oficial al norte de Europa. El País, 10 may 1984 Kalevi Sorsa - Sin imagen.jpg| Felipe González terminó ayer su visita oficial a Finlandia con una entrevista con el líder del Partido Socialdemócrata finés y primer ministro de este país, Kalevi Sorsa. El País. Helsinki 15 JUN 1978 Fuentes Categoría:España-Finlandia